yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Return of Prince Vrak
The Return of Prince Vrak is the tenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot Prince Vrak has returned thanks to Nightmare Moon and Sombra. Vrak seeks his revenge by taking over everything that stands in his way. Now, It's up to the Harmony Force Rangers and Mega Rangers to work together and stop Vrak before it's too late. One faithful day/Dean of the Year/Vrak's Return/Twilight's big plan One faithful day, Dean Cadance was awarded for Dean of the Year, Soon, Shining Armor made a proposal to Cadance. He asked her to marry him and she said yes. Twilight Sparkle was so happy for her brother. Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon and Sombra has finally finished the resurrection of Prince Vrak. So, Nightmare Moon and Vrak made a deal so they can get revenge on the Power Rangers. Back with our heroes, Dean Cadance imagines that she would have wonderful wedding, Twilight had an idea to make it happen. Rarity made outfit's for the wedding, Applejack made the treats while Pinkie Pie bakes the cake, Fluttershy blows some balloons, Rainbow Dash hands out the invitations, And Sunset made the lists of the wedding guests. Trouble in Harwood County/Meeting with Gosei and the Mega Rangers All of a sudden, Vrak was back on earth causing trouble, Ransik alarmed The Mane 6 to meet him at Harwood County. Soon, They gathered their friends and met up with Ransik and his alliance just in time and gathered at the Command Center and met up with Gosei, Tensou and the Mega Power Rangers, Troy Burrows, Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Robo Knight and Orion. Gosei informs them about Vrak's plot to destroy the earth. Vraks Evil Scheme/Fighting for Earth/Robo Knight Appears Meanwhile, Vrak begins his evil scheme to take over the world. He started by making a titanic drill that will destroy the earth's core, But Twilight and her friends won't let it happen, They joined up with Tory, Emma, Jake, Gia, Noah and Orion and prepare to fight. The battle was on with the Harmony Force and Mega Ranger against Vrak, They used as much strength they had. Then, Robo Knight came to the rescue and informed the Harmony Force Rangers about the new power cards for them to use on their morphers. So, They decided to use them and gain new powers. Vrak's Evil Drill Megazord/Legendary Megazord Elemental Mode/Vrak's defeat All of a sudden, Vrak activated his Evil Drill Megazord to prepare to destroy the earth's core, The rangers summoned their Megazords to fight the Evil Drill Megazord, Robo Knight combined with the Gosei Great Megazord into the Gosei Great Grand Megazord as the Harmony Force Rangers use the Elemental Megazord. There was no match for Harmony Zord, So, They've used their Zords to combined the Q-Rex Drill and the Legendary Megazord together into it's Elemental Mode. And with the final blast of the Elements of Harmony, Vrak is finally defeated once again. Shining Armor and Dean Cadance got married The next day, Everyone got themselves ready for the wedding, Dean Cadance was more then ready for the wedding with Twilight as her Maid of Honor, Sunset, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash as her Brides Maids and Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as the Flower Girls. Shining Armor was all set with Flash Sentry as his Best Man, Zephyr Breeze, Spearhead, Thunderlane, Caramel, Dr. Hooves and Sunburst as his Grooms Men and Spike as the Ring Bearer. Soon, Shining Armor and Cadance got married. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Super Mega Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Gosei *Tensou Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Zephyr Breeze *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Sunburst Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam *Prince Vrak Trivia * Transcript *The Return of Prince Vrak (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225